Repression
by blackvice
Summary: Emmett wasn't gay. Really.
1. Chapter 1

**Repression**

Emmett wasn't gay. Really.

* * *

 **1.**

 **...**

Emmett wasn't gay.

Really.

Fuck, he made damn sure all the fags in their class like Ty and Ben and the creepy little freak in his gym class got what was coming to them. Well, the guy fags, anyway. Edward had spent more than his fair share junior year rhapsodizing about what Jessica Stanley and Angela Weber did behind closed doors. Because chick-on-chick action was hot. But guy fags? Were just such fucking…fags.

When he was ten, his dad had taken him aside one day and warned him about all that fag stuff. "Keep an eye on your brother, alright, Emmett? I mean, there's something just not quite right about that kid." Because, like hell Lt. Col. McCarty was going to raise a fag.

But Emmett certainly wasn't one. His dad had made sure of that. Gun practice and auto shows, and on his thirteenth birthday, his dad hired strippers. He'd been allowed to bring one friend along for that little excursion, and of course he'd picked Edward, whose tongue had been practically glued to the floor below the entire time.

Funny how Emmett couldn't really remember the big-titted strippers that well, but he remembered Edward's reaction to them.

He sure remembered the rest of that birthday, though: The big trip to Seattle the week after and the Seahawks game and all the bros he'd brought along for the ride. His dad had rented them an entire floor at the hotel and had let them all taste beer. Edward had gotten loaded for the first time ever, and Emmett couldn't stop laughing as Edward wavered on his feet. Emmett's steadying hands holding him up, and Edward ranted about how he wanted to get fucked so damn badly. That had been back when he and Edward were both still virgins, and self-pleasure was starting to get really fucking old.

The two of them had been roommates that night, and Edward had sworn and whined before eventually burying his head under the pillow and falling asleep. When Emmett woke up, he'd somehow gotten his head nestled into Edward's shoulder and he'd wrapped one leg over Edward's waist.

"Get the fuck off of me, you fucking freak," Edward had grumbled when he woke up.

Emmett had just laughed and called Edward a "fucking fag" even though he totally knew Edward wasn't. Edward was just a guy, like him.

After that week of manhood-in-the-making, Lt. Col. McCarty had slapped him on the back and asked him what he'd thought. Emmett had said it had been the best weekend of his life. His dad had just laughed. "That's my son."

But, yeah. He'd been trained as the man, and it was his job to keep his girly little brother, Jasper, from going over to the freak side. Just looking out for family and all that.

Except for that whole thing where Jasper had had that inane little crush on Maria Alvarez in seventh grade. Emmett had gagged a lot and then finally pantsed Jasper in front of Maria and the entire football team, because like hell he wanted to hear all the girly-girl shit Jasper whined about twenty-four seven. Edward had just laughed along with him, and assured him it was all funny as fuck, which had been such a relief to Emmett because it meant that he hadn't accidentally turned his brother queer.

 **...**

* * *

Love it? Hate it?


	2. Chapter 2

**Repression**

Emmett wasn't gay. Really.

* * *

 **2.**

 **...**

He had been starting to worry about himself towards the end of freshmen year, because Edward had already fucked Rosalie Hale, but Emmett had yet to score. He'd asked Edward about it in the locker room, but for some fucking reason Edward hadn't wanted to tell him what it was finally like to stick his dick in some pussy. It was the first time Edward had ever kept anything from him, and Emmett had just been…pissed.

I mean, like pussy was so fucking good that Edward had to spend entire weekends at the Hale house? And then Edward had gotten all fucking mopey and started babbling on and on about "I think I'm in love, man," and Emmett had just wanted to slap some sense into him.

He'd gotten stoned off his ass at Lauren Mallory's party the next week and fucked her on her parents' bed, popping both their cherries in one fell swoop, but it wasn't like it was anything to write home about. Because, yeah, pussy was warm and wet, but all Emmett had been able to think about at the time was whether this was what it was like for Edward and, if so, then why the fuck did Edward have to get all weird about it? It wasn't like it was anything fucking special.

Cunt was cunt, and one was as good as another. And it wasn't like Rosalie's was so fucking impressive that Edward had to put up with all that shit she put him through. Hell, Emmett had seen it when Mike Newton had dared her to show it to everyone during truth or dare at Edward's spring break party. Nothing much to see, really, although Edward had glared daggers at Mike. Hell, Emmett wouldn't have let his girl show her shit off like that, or fuck around on him either, but Edward was such a fucking pansy when he was smitten.

He hadn't even realized that he'd been glaring at Mike too, until he caught on that Rosalie was smiling at him with that unnerving little impish smile of hers. "Emmett. Truth or dare?" He wasn't a pussy so of course he picked dare. "I dare you to kiss Edward."

"Eww! What the fuck?" he'd made disgusted noises. "I'm not a fucking fag!"

"Oh, come on," Edward teased him, making kissy faces. "You know you want me."

"Fuck you, man." Emmett had scowled because Edward had to be so fucking cool about it all, like Rosalie wasn't making them into fags or anything…

"Guy-on-guy action!" Rosalie clapped her hands and shouted. "C'mon, Emmett. This will be hot."

No one else seemed to think so, but that was because none of them were queers, and Rosalie was the only chick that hadn't fled when she had shown her goodies earlier. The expression on Bella Swan's face had been particularly priceless, and Jasper had chickened out like the little pansy he was. The rest of them – the real men – had stayed on, of course.

"Yeah, to you and no one fucking else!" Emmett had shot back in annoyance.

Rosalie had pouted and run her fingers up Edward's arm enticingly. "Baby…" she cooed.

"C'mon, man," Edward sighed. "Let's get this over with."

And this was just fucking wrong, with Rosalie pulling all the damn strings and using them to jerk him around too. He would have protested more, but then Edward rolled his eyes and came in and kissed Emmett right on the fucking lips.

Rosalie let out a catcall. "Tongue, baby!"

And then Emmett had stopped paying attention to her because Edward Cullen had his tongue in Emmett's mouth. And, fuck, if Edward could kiss like that, then why the fuck did they need cheap, whorish cunts like Rosalie Hale anyway?

"There, happy now?" Edward had pulled back, looking none-too-pleased with the situation, and Rosalie had welcomed him with open arms.

She'd looked at Emmett over his shoulder, though, and given him a conspiratorial little wink like she knew something. Fucking bitch. Thanks to her, he couldn't get the taste of secondhand rum out of his mouth the rest of the evening.

 **...**

* * *

Love it? Hate?


	3. Chapter 3

**Repression**

Emmett wasn't gay. Really.

* * *

 **3.**

 **...**

Rosalie Hale had finally gotten hers. Emmett had been fucking glad when someone gave her crabs. Cheap little slut acted like she was better than them, or something. Like she could fuck any guy she wanted behind Edward's back, and he should just take it.

Emmett totally didn't understand that. Edward would do anything Rosalie Hale wanted because he was in love with her or horny or whatever, and she didn't even seem to care. Like Edward needed some stupid little girl like that in his life. So, yeah, Emmett had been glad when Edward had just gone back to being one of the guys, and he'd more than enthusiastically gone along with every damn thing Edward wanted. Fuck, like guys like them were going to be whipped.

He'd let fucking frigid Bella Swan know it when she wouldn't put out, and so he'd shoved his tongue down Leah Clearwater's throat. And, fuck, but were all the women in the world fucking sluts? Why did Edward put up with them, anyway? At least he'd finally seen the light, and Emmett had too. Chicks weren't fucking worth it.

It was a notion he'd been blissfully confident in for the rest of Jessica's party until he'd ducked into the guest bedroom, but there was a couple rutting there, all rough and wild.

Emmett gulped as he recognized the rasp of Edward's voice as he pumped himself in and out of the soft, willing body beneath him. "Yeah, baby. Fuck, Tanya…" Emmett watched the muscles in Edward's ass move, tightening, thrusting, loosening, and fuck but Emmett could imagine what that was like, in and out, flesh slapping against flesh, Edward's lips against his ear, whispering sweet nothings...

Emmett hadn't even remembered fleeing from the room, slamming the door behind him, escaping down the hall. And he certainly wasn't remembering the way Edward's shoulder muscles bunched and flexed as he pounded into that fucking cunt that fucking Jasper was supposed to be fucking anyway.

Angrily, he stalked through the party until he found the little virgin brat. "You fucking fag!" He slapped Jasper upside the head, dragging him away from whatever cunt he'd been talking to. "Do I have to make you become a fucking man?"

He had dropped off a horny Tanya in Jasper's lap not even ten minutes ago. Of course, that plan worked as well as anything else. Jasper was obviously fucking hopeless, because Tanya Denali had so fucking obviously been willing. Whore.

 **...**

* * *

Love it? Hate?


	4. Chapter 4

**Repression**

Emmett wasn't gay. Really.

* * *

 **4.**

 **...**

"He's such a fucking fag, man," Emmett had complained to Edward later that week.

"Whatever, man," Edward had shrugged and sipped at his vodka as they sat together in front of the TV playing a video game.

"You don't think it's funny that you fucked Tanya right under his nose?"

Edward shrugged. "Your little bro doesn't have any game, so what? He'll learn eventually. No need to get all worked up about it."

And, really, did Edward have to fuck the first vapid skank that walked his way?

Or, worse, make the fucking cunt into his latest girlfriend?

Emmett had known that Tanya was just a slut like every other chick in this town. Women were for fucking and leaving, and the sooner Edward figured that out, the better. Not that he was one to offer Edward advice. They were friends, was all, real guys, and fuck if it didn't annoy Emmett at times that Edward was so slow to realize that pussy wasn't worth the effort.

"Women are all fucking cunts, man," he declared. "And cunts are for fucking!"

Edward had snorted with amusement and bit his lip as he finally killed the dragon master. "Then go fuck one, and leave me the fuck alone."

"Fuck you, man," Emmett had grumbled.

"You wish…"

But Emmett had just snorted and rolled his eyes, because he knew he wasn't a fag. Knew it even when disgust filled him when he came to Edward's party the following week and discovered that yet again Edward had let some stupid whore get to him. They all knew what a slut Tanya was but Edward still made her his girl. Knew it every single time he sucked it up and pretended he could tolerate that smart-mouthed bitch because he had to if he still wanted to hang with Edward.

 **...**

* * *

Love it? Hate it?


	5. Chapter 5

**Repression**

Emmett wasn't gay. Really.

* * *

 **5.**

 **...**

"You're the man of the house now, Emmett," his dad had said during one of the rare calls he made from wherever he was shipped to. "Don't let me down, son."

Man of the house…

That was serious shit.

Shit that only Emmett could do.

Shit that Emmett had been prepared for all his life.

Emmett walked into Jasper's room and caught him saying dreamy, girly-ass shit into the phone to that new emo girlfriend of his. "Shut the fuck up, fag." He slapped the phone out of Jasper's hand. "I'm going to go hang with Edward."

Jasper snorted. "Yeah, have fun with your boyfriend."

Red-hot rage boiled through Emmett. "Shut the fuck up, Jasper!" he snarled. "I'm not a fucking queer!"

Because Emmett McCarty was a real man who fucked cunts and pounded fags and never, ever – when the lights were out and he was jerking off in bed – remembered the feel of Edward's body against him in sleep or the taste of Edward's tongue or the way Edward undulated and moaned when he came.

Emmett wasn't gay.

Really.

 **...**

 _the end_

 ** _..._**

* * *

Love it? Hate it?


End file.
